1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to record transport control and automatic control circuitry and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improvements in record tape playback apparatus having increased automatic control capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicants know of no prior art which is specifically directed to automatic control circuitry for tape transport apparatus that functions in response to tape motion and condition as sensed in the manner set forth herein. While it has been well known in the past to institute various automatic functions in response to recorded tone and other extra structural influence, it has not been within the prior art to enable total automatic playback control, including transducer head positioning, by utilizing structure, circuitry and interactive function such as set forth in the present application.